


[咒回]可靠的鹤田杉和银发疯批

by Tsuki_Luna



Category: Jujutsu Kaisen - Fandom, 呪術廻戦, 咒术回战
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuki_Luna/pseuds/Tsuki_Luna
Summary: 鹤田杉，老法律民工了，从头发丝到高跟鞋底都散发着精英气息，被合伙人打趣真是从律政剧里走出来的女主角。她顺利又风光地过完前半生，直到一脚踏进一个未知的领域，遇到一个银发疯批。五条悟无敌惯了，打怪堪比浇花，偶尔一个没刹住，才知道原来打穿商场楼顶被抓住的话，是要赔钱的！！“你好，我是原告方的代理律师，我们提出的赔偿款数额是一亿元，诉讼费和律师费等其他支出另结，请问您考虑过和解吗？”夜蛾正道：虽然但是，总之，学校没钱。鹤田杉：如果不是有钱赚，谁要接这个烫手案源。五条悟：？你不是因为对我的感情才跳槽来高专的吗？剧透版文案：鹤田杉是个无神论者。直到她被诅咒了。好大的扑棱蛾子！然后她被一个银发的救了。从此踏上给他打工赚他钱的苦路男主五条悟
Relationships: 五条悟/原创女主





	1. 第一章

Chapter 1  
  
#  
鹤田杉。  
听起来就很像一个靠谱大人的名字。  
名片上烫金的“鹤田杉律师”，则是一个穿着藏蓝条纹三件套靠谱大人打开社交的通行证。  
尤其在这位靠谱大人还穿着藏蓝色细条纹一步裙，穿九厘米尖头红底鞋，留波浪卷的时候。  
是的是的，杉放下咖啡杯，抬头向茶几对面的人露出靠谱大人的微笑，再多闯点祸，把你们的钱都给我赚吧。  
嘻；）  
#  
“栗卷发！无袖衬衫！包臀裙！钻石耳环！高跟鞋！美腿！“钉崎野蔷薇趴在会议室大门的玻璃窗试图往里看，可惜透过花玻璃只能看到房间内几个相对而坐的模糊身影。  
她还是第一次见到被校领导迎接的人，虽然这个学校的领导只有两个人（…），但这不妨碍她和虎杖看出这个被五条悟邀请下车的女人，很重要！  
于是钉崎和虎杖迅速拖着一脸“好无聊你们犯傻不要拉上我”的伏黑悄悄跟着大人打探。  
“这才是东京的特产都市人吧啊啊啊！”钉崎举着时尚杂志的内页朝同班挥舞（虎杖：唉杂志哪出来的？惠：不重要吧…），“通勤风？不对，不是普通的通勤风，是实实在在5%的精英丽人！”她翻到广告页轮流划过两个男生的鼻尖，“为什么穿Christian Louboutin的东京伴手礼会出现在这个位于鸟不拉屎的郊区校服还很土的学校里！”  
“钉崎同学这么评价学校，夜蛾校长会伤心哦。”会议室的门忽然打开，脚步声混杂着高跟鞋细跟的咚哒声从房间里出来，最前面的五条悟摁住钉崎的脑袋让她转过身，“明明是在5A景区内，多风光啊！”  
被簇拥在中间的鹤田杉看到门口的高中生，“是新同学呀，”她抿了一下耳边的碎发，笑得亲切又专业，从Birkin里拿出名片夹，“初次见面，我是东京*事务所的律师鹤田杉，兼任高专的法务顾问，以后搞砸了事情，请联系我代理。”  
伏黑惠：“啧。”  
钉崎接过眼前的名片，“呜呜呜！是裸色白色的法式美甲吗！！”  
#  
“入……入职协议？”虎杖悠仁呆呆地读了一遍文件的标题，浑然不觉烤肉已经掉到盘子里。  
“是的，”鹤田杉捧着平板露出职业笑，“虽然90%的时间是学校和学生的关系，但当虎杖同学外出接受委托时，佣金是由学校代收，再与虎杖同学分成的，因此虎杖同学有10%的时间是’公司社员‘哦。”  
她取下吸附在侧边的电子笔交给虎杖悠仁，示意他看过内容没问题后在结尾签字，“钉崎同学当时是寄签，因为虎杖同学是临时入学，所以到现在才和你提起这件事。”  
鹤田杉保持着标准谈判笑，眼角只有瞟到坐在虎杖悠仁另一侧的五条悟，趁学生看合同时偷吃烤牛舌时微弱地抽动了一下。  
五条混蛋，饿死鬼投身吗！  
单纯的DK认真看了看协议的开头，大概只看到甲方地址那一行（5A风景区）吧，就呼呼呼滑到最后一页开始签字。  
“嗯，律师姐姐，签好了。”单纯的DK双手递回平板。  
鹤田杉现在是在真心的笑眯眯，似乎又是一个莽撞会闯祸的性格，怎么办，感觉要赚翻了。“Ching~Ching~”啊，是钱入账的声音~  
当然被DK叫姐姐也很开心.(：P  
不管怎么说，这顿烤肉，用餐心情很愉快。  
#  
总之，一校长一老师一律师三个成年人，外加五个高专在校生，外加随行的监督辅助们，正在银座吃烤肉定食。  
单当然是五条有钱人来买。  
出发前五条悟发出肥羊的怨念：“杉杉明明也是富有的女律师啊。”  
鹤田杉坐在会议室的单人沙发里喝咖啡：“但我是那个凭借一己之力为高专减少赔偿款的人呀，庆功的事怎么能由主角掏钱呢。”  
于是五条悟转头向窗边摆弄绿植的校长。  
鹤田杉放下咖啡杯：“员工过失造成他人损害，用人单位赔偿后可以向过失员工追偿的。”  
她双腿叠坐着，细长的脚踝因此延伸得更长，放松地靠在皮质靠背上回忆当时的经过，“五条老师，帐的范围你知道的；宿傩的能力你清楚的；可以迅速结束战斗的方式你了解的；无敌的你玩得太兴奋和咒灵冲到帐的外面撞坏一层楼，还被监控拍到唯一在场嫌疑人的证据你承认的，现在只需要赔钱而没有被抓起来，除了因为您的姓氏简直还要跪下来谢谢我，甚至赔偿款也只有之前的三分之一，让您请优秀的我吃一顿便饭又会怎样呢？”  
无敌的五条悟被鹤田杉的长难句输出揭短揭得哈哈挠头，“这么直接，杉杉你的咖啡还是我冲的感谢咖啡呢。”  
鹤田杉拎包站起来，“真难喝，作为赔礼，我要去skytree的空中餐厅吃烤松露。”  
“而夜蛾校长，作为苦主之一请和我一起。”  
  
#  
“原来是因为我吗？”粉毛DK挠了挠后脑勺，“让老师请所有人吃了高级烤肉料理。”不过肉很好吃，他内心也毫无愧疚之情就是了。  
现在是餐后的娱乐时间，大人们单独开了一个雅间继续喝酒，未成年则被赶到另一个房间，一边打大富翁一边吃意式手作冰淇淋，甜点是监督辅助们叫的外卖，棋牌桌游是被塞钞票卷小费的服务生抽空跑出去买的，都刷五条悟的卡。  
伏黑惠连冰淇淋也要吃咖啡味的，他抬手投色子，说：“和你没多大关系，”两个六，1、2、3、4……“鹤田律师在高专兼职后和五条悟的关系一直不好，每次五条悟犯错之后，律师都会让他放一次血。”……11、12，“慢慢你就习惯了。钉崎，给我钱，我要买地。”  
钉崎野蔷薇丢过去两张玩具钞票，总有一天她要把这玩意儿变成真的TT  
真希把她的房子模型码整齐：“有时候真感觉他俩是故意的。”  
狗卷棘：“蛋黄酱。”  
看到太轻在空中飘了一圈的□□，钉崎忽然回想起刚才鹤田杉从五条悟口袋里摸出钱包，抽了一打大钞卷卷丢到来送热毛巾的服务生的托盘里行云流水的动作，再配上五条悟戴着墨镜干脆假装失明哈哈哈装傻的样子……  
如果后面没有乌央乌央加入一串人，而夜蛾校长也不会有什么存在感（夜蛾：喂！）。  
别吧……  
“诶，钉崎你怎么脸红了，这里很热吗？”  
  
服务生：今天真刺激。（数钱）  
  
#  
“砰！”  
雅间里，是喜欢听香槟塞蹦出酒瓶的声音的成年人。  
“干杯。”鹤田杉终于和五条悟碰了一次杯。  
然后她掏出POS机，抬手向银发的比了“一个银行卡拿来”的手势，“这次的律师费来结一下吧，五条老师。”  
为什么不用数字银行而用移动POS机，当然是故意的啦。  
  
#  
至于烤松露是怎么变成烤肉套餐的，还要从会议室门口遇到了临时加入的高专生说起。  
“虎杖是不是还没签合同，要不带他一起去吧，吃饭时把协议签掉。”这是嫌弃学校太偏僻不想另跑一趟浪费时间的工作狂。  
“诶？我？”这是状况外的DK。  
“钉崎野蔷薇，志向是成为top咒术师和时髦的人，请多指教！”这是收到东京特产名片的人。  
“可以回去睡觉吗。”这是不感兴趣的人。  
钉崎想和vogue封面贴贴，被鹤田杉拉入同行的队伍中。“女孩子想去晴空塔当然要满足她。”鹤田杉对抗议饭局人数扩大的五条悟说。  
虎杖去，钉崎去，所以伏黑同学也去。  
伏黑惠：“其实也可以不去。”  
最后在夜蛾正道拍板，再加上二年级的两个学生，熊猫看家，分三辆车一起过去，趁机团建一下。  
于是饭局三拖五，空中餐厅是去不成了，没有定那么多位子，哪怕是姓五条也要先来后到。  
“看吧，会超能力也要遵守普通社会的规则。”在咒术世界打工的普通人扳回一城。  
人多的话，干脆去吃烤肉日料好了。一行人掉头去了银座街，结果停车的时候鹤田杉又对着驾驶座座的监督辅助说出“来都来了，你们工作也很辛苦，既然是集体团建，不如一起上去”这种话。  
“现在开心了吗？”电梯上行的时候，五条悟问身边的女人。  
  
鹤田杉看着上跳的数字笑了笑没搭话，等下要吃什么呢，这么多人，还有在长身体的学生，先要三十份和牛好了~·  
  
#  
五条混蛋啊，拜托继续认真地惹是生非吧。  
以后也要多多地请她吃饭。


	2. 第二章 成年人喜欢开房下象棋

Chapter 2  
#  
咒术师这个职业，本身就是为了非咒术师们而存在的。  
而五条家在培养出五条悟这个咒力顶峰之后，每天都会收到来自世界各地关于祛咒的要约。祓除邪恶的咒灵，是五条悟二十五万一件的衬衫的来源，也是他身为咒术师的任务。  
因此，正在芝加哥参与破产清算程序的鹤田杉，在暂住的酒店里看到发疯打招呼，大喊“杉杉酱~空棒挖~~”的银发墨镜男，也不是一件很稀奇的事情嘛。  
  
#  
作为东京咒术高专唯一的教师役，五条悟同时接着繁重的课余业务。  
但尽管经常挂机下线跑外快。一个深受学生爱戴的老师（划掉）应尽的责任也不能丢。  
亲手教学模式行不通的话，还可以外包的嘛~（5t5：计划通[耶]）  
“嘛，这次要出差没办法陪你去了，”五条悟揽着西装革履的男人走到假死虎杖暂住的地下室，“但小悠仁的安危老师依然放在心上哟~”  
“锵锵！隆重推出！一级咒术师——娜娜明！”  
虎杖悠仁：这诡异的电视导购介绍商品的感觉是怎样！  
七海建人：上班时间，上班时间（忍）。  
确定两人眼神对上了，五条悟双手插兜斜靠在墙上，继续介绍，“别看他不苟言笑还挺冷漠的。其实是是咒术圈子里为数不多的可靠大人来着，”他抬手朝两人拜了个拜，转头准备出门，“等下伊地知就到了，具体内容问他就行。”  
“那么，”五条悟长腿一迈，头也不回，“工作愉快~我先拜拜啦~”  
翻译：老子走了，有事别找老子。  
又是完成教学任务的一天，真是了不起的辛勤园丁^.^  
  
#  
虽然不意外五条悟会“碰巧”到芝加哥这里祓除咒灵，但还是会意外他任务的目标“碰巧”就在她出差住的酒店里。  
甚至看到五条悟在酒店的吧台前夸张转圈圈感慨太巧了吧真有缘，还有一点火气上头。  
让本来打算下班来喝一杯，回房间继续加班看材料肝意见书的鹤田律师，差点绷不住知性女的人设，拳头硬了。  
“没想到会在他乡遇到咒术师先生，真是意外之喜，看来这次外出工作不会撞上破产衰人的怨念引来的霉运了呢。”在追踪她吗，五条悟？  
未免有些过于在意了。  
她的问题，也不是什么大问题。  
  
#  
  
乘电梯的只有两个人，开始上行的时候，五条悟倚在按键边上，鹤田杉靠在他的斜对角。  
五条悟忽然开口：“你快到时间了对吧。”  
银发男人有足足一米九多的身高，如果他愿意，单手撑在鹤田杉耳侧，可以随时用身形围困住高挑的律师，轻而易举地挤占她的空间。  
“因为感受到杉的时间不多了，”五条悟的墨镜随着他的动作滑到鼻梁上，“猜到杉最近忙的工作内容，所以直接飞过来了。”当五条悟的眼睛垂下来，鹤田杉产生一种错觉，男人的注视宛若实质，可以刺破她的妆容肌理，钻入她的病灶，把她体内冰冷的灰烬点燃。  
“杉生气了吗？”  
她的呼吸忍不住追着面前的人起伏，失重感带来眩晕，宽敞的电梯忽然变得狭窄。  
太近了，她想用双臂环住五条悟的肩膀。  
“没有，”鹤田杉错开目光，她忍住了，重新找回自己喘息的节奏，“只不过没想到你记得比我还准确罢了。”  
余光里，五条悟后撤一步，重新回到斜靠在电梯边的姿势，“当然啦，”他扶正墨镜，拿着房卡在楼层按钮上来回哗啦哗啦地刮过。“杉杉可是特级客户哟，当然享受的是特级的服务~”  
五条悟递上从吧台就一直提在手边的云纹手袋，“甚至还专门打包了水信玄饼，真是让人感动的五星级服务呢~”  
  
#  
他们又回到了对角的位置。


	3. 小剧场

小故事  
#  
（关于5t5进鹤田杉房间的小插曲  
酒店的安保工作做得不错，电梯需要房客刷房卡才能启动。  
五条悟没等鹤田杉摸钱包就先刷了楼层。  
22。  
“杉杉住几楼呀。”黑色的磁卡在男人手中上下打转，“卡给我我帮你刷啊。”  
鹤田杉松开钱包，瞪了五条悟一样，说道：“你说呢？”  
五条悟更开心了，又拿起偶遇剧本，感慨两人真是心有灵犀有缘得不得了。  
甚至出了电梯也是一个方向走，鹤田杉左拐他左拐，鹤田杉往右他也往右。  
直到鹤田杉在2209房前停下。  
“杉杉到了吗？”五条悟插兜朝前走，“那等下见喽~”  
房卡钱包里没有、外套口袋里没有、单肩包里也没有。  
五条悟折返回来，把没离手的磁卡递到鹤田杉面前。“东西找不到了吗，这里是失物招领处~请看！”  
鹤田杉抬头，磁卡右下角：2209  
呵呵。


	4. 第三章 下象棋完整版

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大家好～

chapter 3  
#  
鹤田杉住的是酒店的商务套房，办公桌后面是一整扇落地窗，拉开窗帘可以俯瞰漂亮的城市夜景。  
她打开台灯，把礼品盒子放在桌面上，解开丝带，干冰的雾气从开口溢出，水信玄饼上映出窗外的灯光，盐渍樱花像是被透明水母吞下的磷虾悬在和果子中央。  
鹤田杉伸出食指，缠上干冰升腾的一缕白雾打转。  
指尖的水雾很快就消散了，鹤田杉抬起头，落地窗上映出两个人贴在一起的影子。  
一双骨节分明的手抓住她的腰，将她针织衫的下摆从裙子里扯出来，向上推去，推到文胸的肩带露出来，脊背坦诚在灯光下。  
五条悟看着眼前从女人左下肋一直延伸到右肩胛骨，翅膀还在微微翕动的“文身”，露出头痛的表情，“没想到已经这么大了，真是伤脑筋。”

#  
五条悟的指尖划过“飞蛾”黑色的鳞纹，皮肤下陷，咒力游走的疼痛从后背搅进鹤田杉胸腔，她的呼吸忍不住颤抖，背后的咒灵也随之跃动，仿佛下一秒就可以从人皮上飞下来。  
“越长越快，”五条悟一节一节轻轻抚过鹤田杉的脊椎，引导她放松，“再过几天杉杉就要被吃掉了。”  
他压住女人的肩膀，将长发拨到她胸前，手掌又回到腰间徘徊。  
“上次赶走它也没多久吧。”  
鹤田杉顺着他的力道，上半身趴倒在桌面上，感受五条悟带着薄茧的指腹在后背留下粗糙的痛和祛咒后的痛快。  
她回忆着上次净化的时间，还不到两个星期。间隔越来越短，从三个月、到一个月，再到现在连半个月都难以支撑，咒灵在用失控的速度快速成长。  
“这可不妙了。”五条悟摘下墨镜。

#  
阴损的诅咒附在普通人的肉体上，咒术师难以用简单直接的术法使咒灵消散。  
五条悟用咒力将黑色的邪魅从鹤田杉背上揭下来，黑色的线条从身体剥离时，鹤田杉咬住嘴唇，从喉咙深处溢出忍痛的喘息。  
划过纤秾合度的曲线，五条悟落在后背的力道渐渐失了轻重。鹤田杉的上衣早已被他褪下，她背向着他，手肘架在桌面上，文胸黑色的肩带和不详的咒灵混在一起，浓密的长发垂过肩头，颈后的薄汗濡湿碎发，让人看了也随着泛起燥热。  
他抓住类蛾咒灵的前翅，看着成虫在他手中渐渐消散，退化成一粒茧萎缩在后腰，等待着下一次蜕壳的时刻。  
他同时也看到，灯光下，鹤田杉因疼痛而急促呼吸起伏，在落地窗上映出朦胧的波荡。  
或许是空调的温度太高，他没来由地感到渴。  
“杉杉的头发乱了。”五条悟没轻没重地刮过鹤田杉的肋骨，仿佛不经意引导她抬头一样。鹤田杉抬头想从玻璃倒影里看看自己有多凌乱，窗外城市的星光闪烁，窗内在落地灯的照射下，两个交错的轮廓投映在玻璃上。  
她被五条悟压在桌子上，身上还有他的温度。他们的肌肤传递着热量，羞耻的部位在影子里隐秘的靠近着。  
人影和灯影重叠，没有照镜子一样清晰的冲击感，但模糊的暧昧却刚好。  
而倒影里的男人也在看着她。

#  
鹤田杉蛮喜欢从后面来这个姿势的。  
但自从中了诅咒，鹤田杉就没再维持过长期的恋情。毕竟没有谁能理解女朋友背后有一个能自己长大的文身。  
当五条悟再一次抬手时，鹤田杉反手勾住了他的指尖。

#  
虽然男人的性格很恶劣，但不得不承认，和五条悟做是一件很爽的事。  
这个结论不单单源自五条悟优越先天条件带给她的身体上的快乐，还因为一种心灵上的满足感。  
看着眼前的男人放下无限，渴求她的触碰，发间升起细汗，下颌绷紧，呼吸急促的样子，鹤田杉心底升起隐秘的快乐。  
这是她的主场，鹤田杉掌握着节奏，做了电梯里渴望的事。她揽着五条悟的脖子，迎上他急切的索吻，在他挺进时慢慢收紧、呻吟，等他爽出声来时去吮他的喉结。  
真尽兴。

#  
盘子里放着一只富士苹果。  
深红色的，光滑饱满散发着香气的苹果。  
她好渴，下班回到酒店也不能休息，依然需要整理债权人会议的文件。  
鹤田杉拿起苹果咬了下去。  
果肉断在齿间，苦涩的汁水流进喉咙。  
鹤田杉举起苹果检查一眼，惨白的果肉中间是灰黑的空洞的核。  
一个坏掉的苹果。  
黑色的洞眼深不见底，传来咳咳喳喳的口器咀嚼的声音。  
“扔掉。”有人说，声音隔着一层膜。  
反对的声音从腐烂的苹果芯里传出来，不要不要不要，嘈杂又混乱。  
一对触角从洞口弹出，接下来是红色的复眼、口器、足节、挂着粘液的翅膀和满涨的漆黑的腹部。  
一只苹果大的飞蛾钻出来，口器上还挂着吃掉的昆虫的残肢断臂。  
“杉杉，丢掉。”  
鹤田杉捧着苹果没有动。蜕化的飞蛾没有张开翅膀，它像没有进化好一样，还在使用一只蚕前进的方式，拖着裹满粘液的翅膀，用腹部摩擦着移动。顺着鹤田杉的手臂肩膀慢慢前进，知道鹤田杉可以用余光看到虫子颤动的触角。然后飞蛾钻进了鹤田杉的鼻孔。

鹤田杉猛地醒过来，肌肉还因噩梦而微微痉挛，视野里出现五条悟的银发。  
“真是伤脑筋呢，杉杉。”五条悟撑着脑袋说。他们躺在酒店的双人床上，没穿衣服，墙上的挂钟显示上午四点。  
露台落满撞烂在窗户上的死鸟。  
鹤田杉在毯子下寻找身侧人的肩膀，她感觉五条悟回抱住自己，心中的恐惧因为肌肤的热度渐渐得以平复，心脏慢慢落回踏实的位置。  
鹤田杉合上眼深呼吸，五条悟的声音从头顶传来，“咒力增强了，”他的声音里有浓浓的睡意，“这种毁灭的决心，只能出自于绝望到极点的内心。”


End file.
